


You and I

by MisaCarlson



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaCarlson/pseuds/MisaCarlson
Summary: Roger Taylor is your brother, and one day he was giving you a ride while your car want working.
Relationships: John Deacon & Reader, John Deacon/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Where it started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing piece i actually tried on, but its still my first. Ive read all the other fanfics of John Deacon, s i thought id write my own. Please enjoy. Im still working on it.

The year was 1972 and your brother, Roger Taylor, has been in a band called Queen for a while now. You were never really involved in your brothers personal life, due to the fact you both were very different people. You had to admit your older sibling was a whore, while your love life became scarce. The idea of a relationship was frightening because of all the things that could go wrong. What if he cheats on you. What if he isn't understanding. What if you accidently say something wrong. There are too many what if’s that you’ve never been in a mature relationship. Although your love life isn't the only thing that makes comparing you and Roger almost impossible. He was more confident and more of an extrovert then you were, you liked to keep things, especially relationships, privet and between only the people that absolutely needed to be involved. You were confident, but not in front of a big crowd like Roger. In a big crowd you were more of a listener, but with a couple of close friends you could never shut up. Even with your obvious difference you and Roger loved each other. He was the only one who really understood the abuse you went through at a young age, as he had dealt with the same monster too. He dealt with it more than you, as he tried to keep you safe, which is something you will always be grateful for.

One day you needed a ride. Your car broke once again and Roger was the only person to get you a ride to and from work. You found yourself working as a receptionist for this boring company, you only took it to fund to for college. You wanted to become an artist and had been accepted in a school but need money to pay for it badly. Anyhow after Roger picked you up, you both headed to a small studio where his band practiced. You brought your sketch pad so you wouldn't be bored out of your mind waiting for the two hour practice to be over. After arriving to the studio you met Rogers bandmates. They all seemed to want to work so the hello’s were modest. All the four of them were extremely unique and gave you completely different vibes. There was one that radiated pure confidence, you learned his name was Freddie and found out he went to the same school you were just accepted in, West London. One other significantly tall bandmate gave a calming sense and just by shaking his hand you can tell he was very wise. His name is Brian. The last one’s name is John and he gave a vibe of pure happiness and joy. As soon as they started you plop yourself down on an old sofa and began to draw. You took a picture of your best friend, Josie, and was practicing realism. You got lost in your drawing and the loud music made you zone out completely. All until you heard a sweet voice calmly that startled you. After the mini heart attack you see John looking over your shoulder into your sketch pad at your work in progress. Flustered not expecting a compliment you stutter while trying to say thank you. John chuckled to see you in a bit of a frantic state which oddly calms you down. You both began to chat. “So, why aren't you practicing with the other boys?” you politely asked  
“I'm pretty much done and thought I could use a little break.” His voice sounded like he was kinda nervous.  
“I see. Not to be creepy but how old are you John?”  
“Oh, um im 20. What about you?”  
“19.”  
“Are you in college?” He asked softly.  
“Will be starting in the fall. I'm going to West London, for art.” You replied gesturing to your sketch pad. “You in college?”  
“Yea, for engineering at the University of London. Not as artsy as you, but i enjoy to fix things.” He gave a bit of a nervous laugh.  
“You dont called being in a band artsy. I'd hate to admit that my brother is in a good band, but you guys are actually making some pretty cool and creative songs.”  
“Thank you, but I can not take credit. Most of it is Freddie’s doing.”  
“You still deserve some credit. Without bass, music wouldn't have nearly as much soul as it does.”  
“I'm very flattered, y/n.” John said with a wide smile across his face  
“Well you should be, John.” You continued subconsciously poking at the middle of his chest. You both chuckled then Roger had to come along saying it was time to go. Roger and yourself said goodbye and walked to your brothers car.  
The car ride was silent till Roger turned down the radio volume and spoke. “So i saw you talking to John.”  
Without thinking you smiled, “Yea, he's pretty sweet.”  
“I'm surprised he talked to you, he's really shy and doesn't normally go out of his way to have a conversation,” Roger said.  
“Hm..” You pitifully replied. After a couple seconds you added on, “he did seem a bit nervous, but i'm glad we talked.”  
Roger left the conversation there, leaving it feeling unfinished. He dropped you off at the front of your flat and shared good nights. Once in your flat, you cook a simple dinner you planned to eat by yourself. You put on a record and was enjoying the peace, which was quickly interrupted by your noisy roommate when she came into the door with her equally loud friend that didn't live with you, but still ate all the food you buy. Lovely, another night of locking yourself in your room while trying to drown out the sounds of the two other girls gossiping about pointless drama. In your mind, all drama is pointless. You strongly believe that everything can be resolved by simply talking it out. Your roommate talked but only to talk trash, there isn't one moment you've witnessed where she isn't complaining about someone. Once you finish your dinner, you rush to get ready for bed. You brush your teeth, wash your face and read a couple pages of a book and drift asleep. If you didn't fall asleep then, then you would be up all night hearing about what Heather did to your obnoxious flatmate Kimberly. This almost always works, but tonight, after being asleep for a while, you wake up to a glass shattering. The clock on your bedside table reads 12:39 am. You get out of bed and see Kimberly’s friend on the floor, passed out drunk, with now glass shards scattered across her body. She was bleeding intensely and would have to be taken to a hospital. With adrenaline running from being woken up and seeing a mess, you quickly put shoes on, grab your keys and help out the unconscious girl and brought her to your car. Forgetting your car didn't work, you call up Roger in hopes for him to be awake. Thankfully he was, but unfortunately was also a little intoxicated himself. Roger then said he had an idea and would call you back in a minute.  
While waiting for a call back, you grab a towel to prevent any more blood to reach the carpet, and also found your crappy flatmate passed out on her bed. ‘At least she didn't attempt to drive’ you thought. The phone finally rang again and Roger explained that John was on his way. Normally you would have called a cab, but all the cabs this late at night are not all that safe. Waiting on the curb with this half drunk girl you barely know putting all of her weight on you, you got really frustrated. After a small amount of time a car finally pulls up, they roll down the window and you see John with a slight smile. The smile fades when he sees the bloody mess you have with you. You apologize profusely while you lay the towel on the back seat then laid the girl down on it. While climbing into the front seat John assured you its okay and just asked what happened. After you explained the story, he thanked you.  
“Why are you thanking me, I should be thanking you. Its..,” you look at the clock in his car, “Its 2:07 and you are taking this girl you don't even know to the hospital.”  
“You still got up and helped a girl you barely know get to a safe space.”  
“Well i'm not gonna have her sit there with glass in her skin bleeding to death.”  
“Even if it was an obvious choice I still applaud you for helping…,” He paused “Wait what's her name?”  
You chuckled, the tiredness was hitting you hard, “I don't even know, i think it's Stacey. Or maybe Amy, I'm clueless.”  
After you arrive at the hospital, John helps the now half awake female into the building as you check in. The doctor started to safely remove all the glass, some were embedded so deeply she would need stitches. You didn't want the girl to be all alone when she woke up in the morning, you felt obligated to be there and explain what happened, so you sat in the waiting room. John supposedly felt obligated to not leave you alone so he sat next to you in the waiting room. You apologized and thanked John once again, to which he replied it was no problem at all. You quickly dozed off accidentally leaning your head on Johns shoulder, and he dozed off resting his head on top of your. You didn’t think anything of the small action you did, and what he did in return, because of how much you just wanted to sleep.  
Waking up this time around was much more peaceful. John gently shook you awake telling you that the girl was awake. You thank him and get up to start walking towards the room, noticing John following close behind. Upon entering the room, the girl looked up at you and John confused. The doctor said her name was Stacey and that this wasn't her first drunken accident. You calming explained the situation that happened last night and her response was simply, “Oh, yea that sounds like me.” You heard a small laugh from John which he quickly apologized for, he looked so flustered and embarrassed. Stacey thanked you and John and said we could leave. Claiming she would figure a ride out. Leaving the hospital, John and you climbed into Johns’ car. “Thanks again for the ride. I know it was late you really didn't have to come and help.”  
“Don't mention it. Roger is a good friend of mine and he said he needed help. I was awake anyways so it really was no big deal.” You look at the clock and then it hits you.  
“SHIT” you screamed  
John snapped his head to face you, “What, is everything okay?”  
“NO! I'm supposed to be at work in 20 minutes!”  
“Need a ride?”  
You look at John gratefully, “Please. My work clothes are at my flat so we need to make a quick stop, it should be on the way. Also only there, I bet I can get a ride back.”  
“Alright.” and the two of you rode back to your flat. Quickly, you ran to unlock the door and get ready quickly. Dressing in a skirt and shirt with a small cardigan. You also pack a small bag of more casual clothes in case you found yourself at a more casual setting after work. You check yourself in the mirror, applied little makeup and styled your hair slightly. You grab your sketch pad and rush back down into Johns car. There was light conversation in between directions to the office. After all, you've both just had met. The more you talked with him the less you wanted to go to work. It seems like the conversation would never end, and you didn't want it to. Most of the awkwardness from before had seemed to vanish. Once you got to work, John wrote his home phone number one some free space in your sketch pad. He didn’t have any work nor classes today, so in case you needed another ride. He was there to help. You couldn't help but smile and thank him again, then you headed into the building to start work.  
Work was fairly easy, there have been a couple days where you've just sat and drew the entire time. Today was just a couple phone calls, little paperwork and then the rest was doodling. Your boss was very kind and understanding after you explained why you were late today. You arranged a ride with Josie and after an easy day of work you clocked out. Once in the car, you explained the experience that you had in the past 24 hours. You talked about meeting all of your brothers bandmates, and then the situation with your roommate's friend and the 2 am hospital adventure with John and how he so kindly took you to work. Your friend caught you up on her life as well. Complaining about her boss and this really cute date her and her boyfriend went on. “You wanna come over?” Josie asked you.  
“Wait, it is Friday. How did i totally forget about that… But sure. Can i borrow some of your clothes to sleep in.”  
Josie giggled, “yea, of course. You know, you don't have to ask the question every time?”  
“I just like making sure, okay” you both laughed a little bit. Josie realized the song playing and turned up the volume. The rest of the car ride was the two of you screaming the lyrics to all the songs that came on, this became tradition for any car ride for the two of you.  
Arriving in her flat, the time read 7:33. Josie turns the tv to a channel that is always playing 50’s movies. Tonight the Wizard of Oz had just started. You go to her kitchen to find something to cook. You found some waffle mix and asked before you started making them. Your friend takes over for a moment so you can change into pajamas, noticing she already had. Josie was smaller than you were, so whenever borrowing her clothes, you mainly chose the same old tie dye t shirt and some sleep shorts. You enter back into the kitchen seeing two waffles are done. You grab a plate and fork and snatch one of the two waffles. Josie and you eat the breakfast you had for dinner in front of the TV, watching it peacefully. After it ends you both decide to start talking. “So, tell me more about John, y/n.” Josie spats out  
“What about him?”  
“Well are you two going out soon or what?”  
“Josie! I just met him, you cannot be serious!”  
“Come on y/n. If he isn't into you, i would be shocked. Why is god's name would anybody go help someone with a ride, at 2am, if they aren't into them.”  
“‘Cause he and Roger are friends and by helping me out, he was helping Roger out.”  
“He still helped out at 2 am.”  
“Fair point, but i'm not sure if im into him. Again i just met him, i know the basic things about John.”  
“Wait what does this guy even look like?”  
“Um. I'm not sure, Hes tall. Brown hair, long, like past his shoulders long. Green eyes i think. Umm.”  
“Hm, well keep talking to him. He sounds like a guy you could trust.”  
“Oh wait, that reminds me! Before dropping me off at work, he wrote his number in my sketch pad.”  
“He’s definitely into you.”  
“He only did incase i needed another ride.”  
“You are so oblivious sometimes, y/n” Josie said, “I'm not trying to be mean but take a step back now. He gave you his phone number, before it was a favor for your brother. Now that you can contact him directly, it'll be a favor for you.”  
“Once again, im not sure if im into him.” you say, “If I am...how do i handle it. You know the only thing to a relationship ive had is George.” George was a guy you ‘dated’ in secondary school, it was short lived so you never counted it.  
“Get to know him better before we focus on the what if’s”  
“Okay.” You take a deep breath and realize how tired you are. Josie saw the drowsiness sweep over your face.  
“Wanna sleep?” Josie kindly asked  
“Yes please.” You fell asleep on the couch in the living room almost as soon as Josie went to her room. That night was peaceful. The only thing interrupting was Josie’s roommate coming in very late at night. She apologized quickly once she saw she had woken you, which you replied with, “Your good.” Falling asleep soon after.  
The morning was pretty typical whenever you stayed the night at Josie’s. You grabbed breakfast, and Josie took you home on her way to work. Staying the night at a friends rarely happened, but your glad you did it because of the night prior. It was a nice getaway from your drunk of a roommate too. When you got into your flat, you immediately take a shower. You had no plans for the day, but still dressed in some jeans and shirt. You cleaned your room a tad, till you heard the phone ring. Followed by Kimberly run up to it screaming “HE FINALLY CALLED!” then a couple seconds later you hear “Y/N!! It's for YOU!” You grab the phone and asked who it was. It was Roger. He said that John could fix your car, which you got really excited about. Your car was an old piece of crap, but it's still a car you bought yourself. You wanted to make it last as long as possible. You tell your ever so kind brother to send John over to your flat whenever he is free that day. While waiting for John to show up, you decided to read. Then draw. Then prepare lunch. Then watching some tv. John didn't show up till about 4 pm in the afternoon. Every minute passing by made you more anxious, you really didn't really know why. You kinda blamed it on the conversation you and Josie had the night before, because now John liking you has been on your mind since.


	2. YEEEEEEEPPP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John fixes your car and you plan to go on a date. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldve added this in the first chapter but the you are basically very artsy and crafty, also im posting the rest of what i have, its a lot.

John knocked on the door, Kimberly was convinced it was for her again. Screaming your name when it wasn't. You show John down to where your car was parked, and told him that your car would just stop running, even on a full tank of gas. He popped the hood and after a couple minutes of inspecting your car, John said you needed this small to replace this car part. Instantly forgetting the name of the thing you need replacing. “I can go and get a replacement now, so your car can be running this afternoon. You can pay me back afterward.”  
“Man, that would be great.” you look down at your shoes awkwardly. “But can i actually go with you.”  
John gave you a confused look. “Sure but can i ask why.”  
“My flatmate is kind of hard to deal with. This time of day she likes to tell me all the things I do wrong when I style myself.” You answered his question, making eye contact. “Everyday, if she isn't off drunk of course, she tells me I need to apply more makeup. Stop wearing jeans. Wear more uncomfortable shoes.”  
“That's not okay for her to do.”  
“Yeah, but if i try to tell her to stop she always makes it worse by bringing up ‘If you never listen to me, then you'll never get a boyfriend.’ Which just hurts, so I ignore what I can.”  
“Well if it helps, I think you look beautiful just the way you are.” His face gets all red “I mean,” he says all awkwardly “I think you look fine, just the way you look.”  
To escape the awkward moment, you do a quick nervous laughter, then excuse yourself to grab your wallet. You run back into your flat to grab your wallet. On your way back down, you recap. ‘Did he really just call me beautiful. Technically yes. But he changed his wording. Ugh stop thinking about it, your letting the smallest word get to you.’ John was already in his car, waiting for you, you get in and he starts to drive to a hardware store you didn't even know existed. The car ride was painfully silent, both of you slightly uncomfortable from John’s comment. The music played softly in the background, which you were most thankful for. Inside the shop, you felt out of place. John knew exactly what you needed and did all of the talking, even when checking out. You felt like a small kid just following around a parent, making sure not to touch anything. Once back to your flats parking lot you thank him but ask him one thing. “Can you teach me how to repair a car.”  
“You wanna learn how to fix a car?”  
“Yea. I'm pretty clueless to everything under the hood.”  
John agreed, and gave a little crash course of what everything does. Then replaces the piece that fixed your problem. He said if my car has any more problems to call him up and he would go into more detail then. “You’re giving me a lot of reasons to call you, John.”  
John then looked a little flustered, “Anything to help a friend out.”  
“So I’m your friend?”  
“After the adventure with the drunk girl, how could you not be a friend.” you laughed a little bit.   
“Well if i'm your friend, then you need my number. I've already got yours.”  
“Fair point, what is it.”  
“Hold on.” You dove into your car, knowing you had a marker in there. After retrieving the marker you ask John to hold out his arm. You wrote down your number across his forearm. After so, you both say goodbye as he leaves. You head into your flat to make something for dinner.  
A little while later you were watching some tv, about to get ready for bed when the phone rang. Kimberly went out on a date, so you had to answer it yourself. “Hey, is this Y/N?”  
“It is, is this John?”  
“It is. Sorry for interrupting, i just wanted to make sure the number was correct.” He added. Even over the phone you could tell he was a bit nervous. You smiled thinking it was kind of adorable.  
“No, you were not interrupting anything at all. I'm just watching tv. And thanks again for fixing my car.”  
“Don't mention it. Fixing things is kind of what im in school for.”  
“It was still really nice of you.”  
“Well, it was no trouble at all. Really. But anyhow, I probably should get going. It's late and I have work early tomorrow.”  
“Alright, well good night. And if you need anything just call, okay?” You kind of felt bad, John had already done so much for you. You've done nothing in return.   
“Same here, good night.” and he hangs up. You hear the phone go dead and you realize your heart is pounding faster than normal. You start to think you have a crush on him. The more you thought about it, you could feel your face get hotter. ‘Am i blushing. This can't be happening. I've only known him for a couple days. What do i do. Should I ask him out, or should I wait till he asks me out. Oh my god. My stomach feels like it's doing backflips.’ You get ready for bed, but the thoughts don’t stop. You didn't get much sleep that night, which is okay because the office is never opened on Sundays. Around 2 am, so many thoughts were circling your head you called Josie up hoping she was awake. Her roommate answered, but called Josie over to the phone.   
“Sorry did I wake you.” you quietly say.  
“No, so what do you need.”  
“I think I like John.”  
“Explain.” You start off by saying that Roger called saying John could fix your car. Then when he was over, he called you beautiful by accident when you were complaining about your roommate. You wrote your number on his arm, then he called you. After he hung up you couldn't stop thinking about him. “Yea, you've got a crush on him for sure.”  
“Well, what do I do.”   
“Just keep talking to him.”  
“That's what you said before i thought i had a thing for him.”  
“It's good advice. What you'll soon want to do is get to know him more and more. And the best way to do that is to talk to him regularly.”  
“Okay, but what do I do if he doesn't like me back?”  
“Then still stay in touch, he could be a great friend. And he may come around.”  
“Okay, okay. Okay. I got this. Thanks Josie, I’ll let you sleep now. Night.”  
“Good night y/n.” After you hung up, you were able to finally sleep.   
The next day was a relaxing day in your flat. You watched tv for a good portion of the day, read and drew for the other portion. You thought about John alot, but every since you talked to Josie last night you mind was still calm. Your roommate must of had a good date because she didn't get home until late morning. Monday was also pretty normal. Work was pretty normal, you did take more phone calls than normal but it was good. You get home and relax for a good hour. You got kind of bored sitting around, then an idea hit you. You get into your car and pick up some of Rogers favorite fast food place and go to his studio. You wanted to talk to John in person again, but you also thought you could help a brother out. You enter the studio and the tall one is reading on the couch. “Hey is Roger here?” you shyly ask.  
“Oh hey, y/n, isn't it?” He answers  
“Yea, Brian?”  
“Bingo, Roger is practicing this little solo he has. What brings you here?”  
“Oh i just.” you hold up a bag of takeout, “wanted to thank him for the rides when my car wasn't working.” Freddie walks into where you and Brian were, John following behind.  
“Good evening, love. How are you?” Freddie asks  
“Doing good, how about you?”  
“Alright, we've been having more and more gigs lately and it's draining I tell ya.”  
“I could imagine.” You look at the bag of food and you feel as if it were a mistake coming by. “Well i should probably get going, it was nice seeing you all again.”  
“Hey, your welcome anytime.” John pipes in. His bandmates look at him a little confused.  
“Thanks. Anyhow, cya guys later.” You set the bag down on a small side table.  
“Bye” They all said in unison and you leave. You're barely out the door when John calls for you.  
“Hey, wait up.”  
“Oh, hey.”  
“I, uh. I just wanted to say it was good seeing you again.”  
“Oh, yea you too.” there was a bit of an awkward silence until you added. “Do you wanna hang out sometime?”  
John looked shocked, but happy. “Yeah, I’m busy everyday except Friday though.”  
“I'm open Friday afternoon.”  
“Wanna come over to my place? We could watch a movie”  
“That sounds awesome. Want me to come around 7?”  
“Sure. I can pick up some popcorn too.”  
“Sounds great.” It felt like you were in a romance novel. Everything felt so natural and easy. It felt almost perfect.  
“Cya then?”  
Before you leave, you get his address “Cya.” You get into your car and drive away. On your way home you replayed what just happened, over and over in your head. It was too perfect.

Fast forward to Friday, you get home from work around 5. You hop right into the shower. Once out of the shower, you brush your hair then try to find something to wear. It took you awhile but you settled on casual flared jeans and an old Beatles shirt. Figuring that it was just going to be a casual hangout. You drive over to Johns’ place and knock on the door, thanking god that he dressed just as casual as you. John invites you in, and you compliment his flat. Upon first appearance, his flat looked cozy, and gave a great sense of home. John invited you to find a channel on the telly while he makes popcorn. You ended up on a channel that was playing Snow White, a movie you haven't seen but always was curious. While the credits rolled John shows up with a bowl of popcorn. You thank him as he sits next to you on his couch. Naturally, small talk formed until the movie started to play. You both sat respectively and watched the film, making small comments and laughing every now and then. The movie was cute and innocent and you actually enjoyed it. “That was a cute movie.” you comment after the movie ended  
John turned off the tv, “Eh I think I've seen better.”  
“You didn't enjoy it?” you look at him, a tad shocked.  
While giving a slight chuckle he responds, “don't twist my words now. Yea, its cute but it's not the cutest.”  
“Well then what is the cutest movie?”  
“I'm not sure if i would call it cute, but I enjoyed The Dragon of Pendragon Castle  
as a kid.”  
“Oh yea, I forgot about that film.”  
You both began to discuss about childhood favorite films and it made you feel so childish again, you couldn’t stop smiling. You notice John wouldn’t stop either. Then the subject begins to take a turn. “Haha, secondary school was so bad. I was extremely awkward.” John spits out. You remember, around when you were in secondary school, your parents split. You voice gets soft and you look down at the popcorn bowl the separated you and John. You were both facing each other but when you were reminded of that awful part of your life you slightly turn away.   
“Tell me about it.” John looks at you with great concern. You look into his beautiful green eyes which helped calm you a bit. “ My parents got a divorce.”  
John moves the bowl down to the ground and scoots closer to you. You can tell he’s a little bit more nervous, which you thought was adorable. “Roger mentioned it once. Then something about domestic violence…”   
the conversation started out so beautiful but turned so ugly. Looking down again you saw John put his hand on yours. “Emphasise on the words once.” You awkwardly say in response. “Not his favorite subject. Not mine either.”   
There was a slight pause, but johns response made you smile again. “Then let’s change it.”   
“That would be nice. Not nice. That would be perfect.”   
“Alright, let’s see…” you look up to see his cute smile as he tries to find something to discuss. “Well, what is your favorite hobby.”   
“Drawing.” You said without hesitation.   
“Anything else?”   
“I’m learning how to make my own clothes.”  
“Have you made anything?”  
“I made a skirt. It doesn’t look all that good but I’m proud for it being the first item of clothing I’ve made...Oh I’ve also painted a mural in a friends house before.”  
“That’s so cool.”  
“Thanks. So what about you?”  
“Well, other than fixing and building electronic things. I like playing bass, hence why I’m in a band.”  
“I dont think ive ever heard you play.”  
“Do you want to?”  
“Hell yea i wanna hear you play!” John smiled at your enthusiasm.  
“Wait, I left my bass back at the studio.”  
“Dang, i got really excited too.” Like a lightbulb over your head you got an idea. You let a mischievous grin spread across your face, getting a confused look from John. “You got the keys to the studio right?”  
“Yeah...What are you thinking?” John replied  
“Lets go!”  
“You serious?”  
“Well, why not. It'll be just us, you showing me your music.”  
John was giving you an awe look at you, “If going out with you is always going to be random adventures, sign me up.” After realizing what he just said, Johns face goes all red.   
You push the comment aside, “Well what are we waiting for.”  
You follow John into the studio, giggling. Sure enough, it was just you two. You could sense John getting nervous, and was getting really tense. He gave you a quick tour of the place, then lead you to the recording booth where his bass leaned up against the wall. He plugged the bass into an amp, but turned the volume down so it would be quiet, he didn't want to disturb anyone. After all it was starting to be 11:00 pm. His gentle nature was something that made your heart warm. He nervously played, messing up a few times, but you thought it was perfect. “Wow.” you peeped out in the middle of a bass line.   
John stops and looks into your eyes, “What?”  
“You’re amazing John.  
His face brightens, he looked so nervous but now it was calming and accomplishment. “Well, there's always room for improvement.”  
“Stop being so humble,” you spat out, playfully punching his arm, “You’re really good.”  
A deep blush rolls over his face. “Thanks. And thanks for this evening.”  
You prop yourself up against the wall. “What do you mean?”  
John, leans his instrument up against the wall, and turns off the amp. He then seats himself next to you. “I haven't had this much fun in a while. Its all work and school. Band is fun, but the more popular we get, the more nervous I get.”  
“You’re welcome, but I need to thank you too.” You let out a small sigh, “I haven't been out on a date in awhile. I'm too scared of all the ‘What if’ scenarios in my head coming to life. But for some reason, when I'm out with you. All those worries disappear and it's easy to get lost in the moment.”  
“Don't mention it.” Just as he finished his sentence, the door opened, you hear a familiar voice laughing with an unfamiliar voice giggling. “What the hell is Roger doing with a girl this late, oh shit nevermind.”  
“Oh no, if Roger finds us out her together, he's gonna kick your ass.” You look at John, frightened. You look up and thank god theres a window. “Here's the plan, I escape through the window, you exit the normal way saying you wanted to practice a little bit.”  
“Wait, why would Roger kick my ass.”  
You quietly opened the windowed and crawled out, looking back into the window you tell John to meet you in his car, the car you both shared on your way over. And tell him you’ll explain in the car. Your heart was pounding really fast. If Roger found his sister and his best friend out alone, he would be really protective and try to break it off. Just like he’s done with any guy he found you out on a date with. You found it very kind of your brother, but you wanted things to work with you and John. You wanted things to last a while, and maybe, just maybe, if things got serious Roger wont be able to end it.   
You sat on the curb, and John’s figure came out of the studio’s entrance. He unlocked the car and you both piled in. He was quiet. “Did ya see something you didn't want to.”   
“No, seeing seeing two half undressed people is exactly what i wanted to see.” he sarcastically replied. “But he bought the story.”  
You slump back into the seat, “phew, thank god.”  
“Why can't Roger know about this? Wouldn't he be happy.”  
“No, he’d tried to break it off. He gets all protective whenever I go on a date with someone.” You sit up, looking into his eyes. It was kind of hard to see anything because of how dark it was getting. “But I don't want him to break this one off. I want to see where this goes. Maybe if we ended in a more serious relationship, he will be happy and wont try to break it off.” By now, John had started to drive back to his flat.  
“You... You want to be in a relationship. With me?” His voice was shaky, you could sense he was really nervous.  
‘Hmm..” You smile a bit, you start to let out of cocky tone, “Take me out again, and we’ll see from there.”   
You barely saw it, but you could see John smiling. “You free next weekend?”  
“I am.”


End file.
